Flame's of Light
by Rougedragon
Summary: A lost world has been revived and in the progress of it revival other worlds of dimension and time collided and merged. watch as the worlds you know cope with each other and a blind cybernetic dragon and his cybernetic mermaid partner. This is a combination of more than two stories as well my fan-fiction. i also might not get the characters right so don't anger at me about that.
1. the beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. All characters belong to their resected owners**_

Deep within the woods the small town of Gravity falls, stood a cove untouched by man. Outside the entrance stood a white hair child with green eyes. The child took out an old book, with a symbol on it, out looked in it before descending into the cave. The cave was pitch black, the only light available was from the other worldly glow emitting from the child's hand scatter throughout the cave were technology far more advance far beyond any intelligence species imagination, all warped and stretched and some were even split in half.

As the child was progressing deeper into the cave, the child couldn't help but stare at the warped technology in both awe and curiosity. When the child entered the final chamber of the cave, the child noticed how the chamber was shaped like the inside of a sphere and that there were four metal bridges intersecting at the center of the chamber and connects at the four corners of the chamber. The child also noticed that where the bridges intersect, stood a cylinder shaped machine with same symbol the book the child has. The child then flew straight toward the machine. When the child reached the machine the child noticed that the machine was glowing lightly and there was only one switch connected to the device. The child being curious, flipped the switch, as soon as the child did, the machine then glowed incredibly bright and hummed to life. A voice is then heard. The child could not make out most of the words being said, but by what the child could hear, the child can conclude that whatever the machine is, it is able to combine different worlds together. The next thing the child knew, the chamber was flooded by insanely bright light. The light then expanded from the chamber to the outside of the cave entranced, then covered the entire universe.

When the light faded, the child's eyes open and laid outside of the cave the child was in. The child also noticed that the environment was slightly differently than what the child remembered. Certain tree's leaves were a different color from before, boulders that the child didn't see were now everywhere in the woods, even the cave the child was in disappeared, as if it was never there.

The child then heard the sound of shattering stone coming from behind one of then began approaching the boulder turning invisible in the process, in case the source of the noise was an attacker. When the child was near the boulder, the child then heard groaning. Cautiously, the child looked around the boulder, only to see a black dragon wearing dark grey armor, laying his back against the boulder and was holding his hand to his head. The still invisible child look at the dragon, but accidently kicked a piece of stone the child failed to notice. The noise caught the attention of dragon the black dragon opened his eye lids, revealing blood red iris, and looked in the general direction the disturbance came from, and where the still invisible child stood. The child did not move a single muscle, worried that doing so would reveal the child's location to the dragon. The dragon stood up on it's two hind leg, and began standing in a fighting position, still looking in the general area the invisible child stood. After a short while the dragon then closed it's eyes' the dragon poster then relaxed and began standing straight. The dragon then open it's eyes, and to the child surprise, the dragon was looking directly at the child. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. You can stop hiding." Said the dragon with both a caring and gentle tone. At first, the child did not believe the dragon, but after a moment, the child ceased being invisible. The dragon's first expression when he saw the child was mild shock. The child raised an eyebrow and said" What? You knew I was invisible." "Sorry, but…what are you?" the dragon asked. "I'm a ghost, hello." The child state as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The dragon deadpanned at the child and said "ok, but of what, or in your case what is your living half specie?" The child was shock. 'how does he know I'm only half-ghost!' The child thought. The child was then more suspicious about the black dragon, but then realized he doesn't know what the child's human-half is, which made the child confuse. "My other half is human. But how do you know I'm only half-ghost?" the child asked. "I saw that about half your own personal energy was ectoplasm." The child just looked at the dragon with a bored looked. "I know that look, that's the same look people give me whenever I say something like that to them. So you before you ask, I have this…unique ability to…see a person's energy, but the only known way for someone with that type of ability, is to not look their own eyes." The dragon explained. "Ok…but why didn't you attacked me if you knew I here?" asked the child. "Well said ability allows the user to be able to see the basic nature of people, you know to see if their good or evil. Your energy showed me that you are not a malevolent child. So there no reason why I should attack you." Said the dragon. The child was amazed by the ability the dragon process, and then started to trust said dragon. "Um…I hope you don't mind me asking you this, but what's your name?" the child asked. "Oh I don't mind you asking me that, my name is Brad, Brad Saber, but people named me Darkwing. Don't let the name villagers call me make you jump to conclusion, I really am nice person." The Drag…I mean…Brad said. "That name, no offence I not calling you a liar, sounds more like a human's name than a dragon's." the child pointed out. "Really? Huh. Small universe." "Anyway, my name is Dani Phantom." The chi…I mean…Dani said. (N/A ok one is an accident, two is just silly)"I presume with I?" Brad asked but more in the form of a comment than a question. "hehe, yeah with an I. You know you are the first person I did not have to explain that to" Dani said. "Hey Dani, you know where we are?" Brad asked. "I think we're near the town of gravity falls," Dani answered. Brad his eye brow (not that he has hair) not really sure what gravity falls is. "but the land doesn't look the same as it did before, so I'm not really sure." Dani explained. "Well, only one way to find out." Brad said. "Can you fly Dani?" Brad asked. Dani only smirked and asked "Can you keep up?" with that she shot herself into the sky. Brad smirked, then opened up his wings, and like Dani, shot himself into air, instantly catching up to Dani. "Can you?" Brad asked as he was passing by the ghost-girl, then he began flying circles around Dani, making her dizzy. When the dragon stopped, Dani looked a bit green. Brad then began to laugh. Dani then glared daggers at Brad, then she smirked. Charging her ice beams that she learned how to control while on her travels. She then blasted her ice beam at Brad's mouth, freezing it. Dani then began to laugh hard, as Brad use his fire to melt the ice from his mouth. After he finish melting the ice from his mouth, he heard Dani gasped. He looked her to see that her face was full of fear. "Dani, what wrong?!" Brad asked. Dani simply pointed behind the Dragon. Brad looked behind himself, only to a meteor coming straight at them. "Ah, crud" Brad said.

_**Well that chapter one of this story. The next chapter is going introduce both Dani and Brad to the mystery twins of gravity falls and a two tailed fox, and will also introduce the protagonist. Again the only characters that belongs to me are my OCs all the other belong to their respected oweners**_


	2. the beginning part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. All characters belong to their resected owners. This chapter will introduce another one OC's. I would appreciate any comments, reviews. Enjoy.**_

"Ah, crud," Brad said as the meteor came roaring toward him and the ghost girl. Brad swung his right arm, and a long blade popped out of the gauntlet on said arm. Brad got his arm in a position ready to slice the meteor in half. "YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GOING TO TRY AND SLICE THAT BIG HUNK OF ROCK IN HALF!?" Dani yelled. "Yep." Brad confirmed. "THAT THING IS LIKE…THREE TIME AS BIG AS A CASTLE!" Dani yelled. "I know." Brad calmly agreed. The meteor was just about in range when Dani grabbed onto Brad's right arm. She was not large enough to really stop Brad from swinging his arm, considering his arm was just as long as she was tall, but Brad did not want to risk hurting the human child. Just before the meteor made impact with Brad and Dani, Dani turn herself and the back dragon intangible, closing her eyes in the progress. While Brad and Dani were still inside the meteor, Dani still had her eyes shut, refusing to open them, but Brad was surprised, not by Dani's ability, but by what he saw inside the "meteor".

When they got out of the meteor, Brad asked "Did you see that?" "Um, no. I had my eyes closed, praying I wouldn't melt." Brad looked at Dani, confused and worried. Dani replied, "long story." "Well it's going to have to wait, cause that "meteor" is actually a starship." Brad explained. "And if that is a starship, then there might be survivors, no matter how slim that possibility may be." With that he shot forward toward the falling starship, leaving Dani where she was. 'Wait. He knows what a starship is. I thought he would be a bit less technical and more medieval. Hmm, the universe is not as small as Brad thinks.' Dani thought to herself. She looked to see Brad hovering in the path of the starship, in position to catch it. '**WAIT HE'S NOT SERIOUSLY THINKING HE CAN STOP THAT THING?!'**Dani thought. Dani then noticed Brad had a dark aura surrounding him. He then shot forward toward starship and made impact. The starship slowed down significantly, but still hit the ground hard, and still kept moving forward. Brad used all his strength to slow it down, until it eventually came to a stop. He sat down on a convenient, nearby rock to catch his breath. Dani flew down to his location to see if was alright. Brad reassured Dani by telling her that he was just out of breath. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Dani asked, her eyes full of amazement. "That's life." Brad remarked.

"Line breOOOW what was that for?"" No reason dork, just something to make this line break unique." "um, isn't that a reasoOOOWWW."

Earlier, not far from Brad and Dani's location, stood two twin brunette kid, one red hair teenage, and one plump adult. "Dipper, do you have any idea what that strange shiny light came from" one of the twins asked her brother Dipper. "(Sigh) Mable. For. The. Million. Time. I. have. Not. The. Slightest. Clue. What. That. Light. Was." Dipper told his sister clearly annoyed. "There's nothing in the journal about a blinding flash of light that comes after a disembodied voice saying there a machine that will combine other worlds together, and that said blinding flash of light causing our surrounding environment to seemly change." Dipper explain while looking threw an old journal with a hand with 5 fingers and the number 3 printed on it. "Maybe we should make a wish for the answer to this strange phenomenon?" the only adult in the group asked. Dipper, Mable, and the red headed teen just looked at the man. "Soos, what on earth make you think that?" Dipper questioned. "Actually the correct thing to say, would be "what has yet to be on earth makes my think that? And the answer to that…would be that." Soos calmly explained to his friend, while he pointed toward the sky. The group turned their heads to where Soos was pointing and saw the "meteor" falling from the sky. "How yet to be on earth did we not noticed that sooner?" the redhead calmly asked. "Wendy. I believe the important thing to do now is to **RUUUUUUUNNN!" ****Soos exclaimed. He and the rest of the group started screaming and running away from the "meteor's" point of impact. "OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN!" Dipper yelled as he was running for his dear life. He then noticed a nearby cave. "Guys, in there. We should be safe in there…****I hope"**** Dipper said. The group ran into the cave and took cover, waiting for the explosion caused by the impact. When it occurred, dipper was surprised by the volume of the explosion. "That's weird." "WHAT'S WEIRD DIPPE?!" Mable yelled into dippers ear. "**Mable, you can stop covering yours ears now." Mable removed her hands from her ears. "Anyway…as I was saying. The volume the impact caused was quieter that it would be as well as the vibration of ground caused by it," Dipper pondered. "Well who cares? The important thing is that we're alive. Yahoo" Mable cheered. "Well I'm going to check out that meteor. You guys coming?" Dipper asked his friends. Said friends followed Dipper mostly to make sure he didn't get himself hurt.

When Dipper and the gang reached where the "meteor" has landed, they were surprised by what they saw. A black dragon with red eyes in grey armor sitting on a rock! Standing next to it was a little girl about the same age as the pine twins who has white hair and green eyes, and that the "meteor" was actually a spaceship. "Dudes. Do you see what I see? Aliens." However, before any of them could respond to what Soos said, the little girl asked the dragon, "So do you really think anyone is still alive in this thing despite the fact that you are caught?" "Well anything is possible. At the very least I may have been able to slow it down enough for people in the area to get to safety." The Dragon responded. "I am going to look around inside for survivors. I want you to stay here where it's safe." The girl mutter "Sheesh. I met you less than an hour ago, and you're already treating me like a little kid." The dragon rolled his eyes while smiling and said. "I might not know much about human, but I'm pretty sure you still a kid. A kid who's been responsible enough to take care of herself out here in the wood and still looks healthy." The girl looked shock and asked the dragon. "How did you know I take care of myself?" "I do now." The dragon replied. "DANG IT!" the girl yelled in obvious frustration. The dragon laughed out loud. "Anyway, I am going inside. In the mean time you could introduce yourself to the group of people hiding behind the bushes and the one up in that tree," The dragon said pointing to the hiding place of Dipper, Mable, Soos, and Wendy, as well as the top of a random tree. "Let me guess! You saw them by not seeing them?" The girl said in more of a form of comment than a question. "Bingo." The dragon answered. With that, the dragon entered the spaceship through the nearest hole large enough for him.

The white haired girl then called out to Dipper and his friends. "Hey! You guys can stop hiding now!" "Don't listen to her?" Dipper whispered to his friends. "Oh come on Dipper, they don't seem to be that bad." Mable argued with her brother. "Your friend is right, dude." Dipper and the gang looked up to see the girl lounging in midair with her hands behind her head. "The name's Dani. Dani Phantom," said the girl named Dani (but we all knew that already, didn't we.) "Hey friend, my name's Mable, the dork is my brother, Dipper." "MABLE!" "My man right here is named Soos." "Sup dude." "And her name is Wendy" "how's its hanging." "Great. Thanks for asking. And before you ask, the black dragons name brad. Don't worry, he's lot nicer than he looks, crazy, but nice." Dani said. "I HEARD THAT!" Brad yelled from deep inside the crashed ship. Dani giggle and then began flying up to the spot where brad point to. When Dani was out of earshot, Dipper turned to his sister and scowled at her. "Why on earth did you tell her who we are Mable? We can't trust her." "Why not Dipper? They seem nice?" Mable countered. "Mable, whenever we come across something strange, they try to kill us almost every single time, especially those with red eyes." Dipper explained "Yeah, _almost_. And have you have you ever heard of "don't judge by its cover." Mable countered…again. "She got a point there dude." Soos said agreeing with Mable. "Yeah, but…but..but, AHHHHHH" Dipper cried out in frustration.

When Dani found the person Brad mentioned…well let just say she was mildly surprised by what she saw. Laying upside down, obviously very dizzy and unconscious, on the branch, was a humanoid fox with two tails wearing only shoes and gloves. Dani picked up the fox and flew back down to the group to whom she talked with just a moment ago. When she reached the group she heard Dipper ask his sister "oh yeah, then how do you explain how those two are standing right next a crashed starship with nary a scratch on either of them." "Maybe they saw it and decided to came to check it out." His twin countered. Dani then decided to cut in on the conversation. "Again, your sister is right, dude." Dani said. The group turned their attention toward the ghost girl and noticed the fox and his two tails in her arms. "Is that an oversized fox? With two tails?" Dipper questioned. The fox then groaned and began to wake up. "Hey! It's waking up." Wendy said. The Fox was half awake when Mable began hugging him to death. "OMG! IT'S SO ADORABLE!" Mable exclaimed. The fox face then began turning blue, and pulled at Mabel arms so she could let him go. "Now. I. know. How. Sonic. Feel." The fox managed to say while being choked. "And of course he can also talk." Dipper said surprised. "Whoa, Mable let him go, you're choking him." Dani explained to Mable. Mable then let go of the fox, allowing himself to breath in the air. "Thanks." The Fox…umm…thanked Dani. "No problem, my names Dani with an I, the one who strangled you is named Mable…(you know If I already introduce the character to the story I am going to skin the introduction between the characters, unless I think it might be important, I'm way too lazy with intros and detailed description.)" Dani introduced herself and the others. "Nice to meet you guy, more or less. My name's Mile Prower, but everybody calls me Tails." Tail introduced himself. "Why? Oh, cause you have too Tails" Dipper said. "Yep, you got it." Tails replied. "How did you get up there?" Wendy asked Tails. Tails looked at Wendy confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You were unconscious up in a tree when I found you." Dani told the two tailed fox. Tails looked surprised and said, "Really? Flying around in my plane, then I heard a voice, big flash light, and next thing I know I'm maneuvering my plane to prevent coming in contact with falling starship." "Wait, how you did…" Dani ask was interrupted by Tails. "Know that a big meteor was a ship. One of the scanners I equipped to my plane detected it and informed me that the falling object was this thing." Tails said, pointing to the ship near them. His eyes then widened when he realized something. "Wait, where's my plane?!"

It was then that Brad came out the same the way he came in. "Umm, I think I might have found it…but in pieces." Brad said. "WHAT!" Tails yelled. Brad then went back inside the ship and pulled out what seems to be the front part of a blue bi-plane. "Oh man, how am I going to get back to Mobotropolis?" Tails said now depressed. The rest of the group wondered what he was talking about until one of them asked. "Mobotropolis?" The fox look shocked "It is the capital city of Mobius." Again the group looked confused. "What's Mobius? Is that a country?" Brad ask. The other just looked at him "I'm guessing I'm not on Planet Marcia." He responded. "so you are an alien." Soos said. It was then when Dani realized something. "Um, maybe you still are…as well as on earth too." Dani said not sounding too sure. The group didn't seem to understand at first, but then seem to start to understand what she was saying. "So you think the alleged world colliding machine is connected to the light from earlier. How? That kind of tech is impossible." Tails said amazed. "Well the only real thing that's impossible is for something to be impossible. Still, what makes you come to that conclusion?" Brad said. "Well…um…I might have saw said machine, with this symbol, activate." Dani said without mentioning that she turned it on, while also taking out the book that had the same symbol as the device. When Brad saw the symbol he said, "Well Dani, I do believe I know who made that thing. Why? I don't know, but I do know that he had to have a very good reason for making it."

_**WORST LINE BREAK EVE…**_**HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY LINE. **_**OH DEAR. **_**GET BACK HERE!**

On the other side of the planet, in a country which has yet to be probably identified, stood a menacing metal fortress. The symbol painted on the building looked like a man with shades and a moustache (Ego much). Robots marched throughout the facilities doing varying tasks here and there. "Sir, the system seems to coming online, but someone seems to be interfering with it." Said a red sphere like robot. "WELL FIGURE OUT THE PROBLEM AND FIX IT ORBOT!" Bellowed a bald fat man with extremely long nose hair. "We are trying to Dr. Eggman, but every time we even come close to narrowing down the location of the interference, it then seems to end up on the other side of the facilities" the red bot named Orbot explained. "YEAH, it's like its jumping all over the place like a bunny rabbit." Said a yellow cube robot. "Hm, Sonic's fast but he's not that easily undetected going at that speed." Dr. Eggman wondered "ORBOT, CUBOT, SCAN THE AREA SEE IF COULD FIND ANYTHING UNUSALE IN THE AREA, ENEGY READING, HEAT SIGHNATURE, ANYTHING!" Eggman commanded Orbot and the yellow bot named Cubot. Little to their knowledge, the intruder was in one of the base's computer rooms finishing up downloading the data off of the hard drive. The intruder was a dragon much like Brad, but shorter (by a lot), in a High-tech suit with a sleeveless hoodie over it and covering his eyes. The Dragon was hooked up to the computer, when an E-100 Robot, one of Eggman robo-elites, entered the room. While still facing the computer, the dragon threw a needle like object at the robot, causing the E-100 to shut down but kept on relaying to the doctor tricking him that it still online. When the data was done being downloaded into the dragon's computer, the dragon then set the base's reactor to meltdown, but programed the computers to not inform eggman the critical state of the core. He also cut off all communication from the reactor and locked all entre ways to the reactor.

The dragon then exited the room but not before reclaiming the needle he threw at the robot earlier. As the dragon was walking down the hall, he came across another one of the E-100. The dragon acted like he didn't noticed the robot, until it attack him. The E-100 threw its arm at the dragon, which he easily dodged. The dragon jumped up on the robot, and a compartment opened up on the bottom of his wrist and a long blade popped out. The dragon then jabbed the blade into the robot's head, causing it to shut down and crash onto the ground. The dragon then continued to leave the compound. The dragon was outside the radius of the reactor's blast radius when Eggman learned the condition of his base reactor. "DOCTER, THE BASE'S REACTOR IS CRITICALLY MELTING DOWN!" Orbot informed . "WHAT! 'S THE STATUS OF IT BEFORE BLOWS?!" Eggman demanded, while Cubot was screaming and running around in circles. "STABLITY IS 95% SIR!" Orbot said. "WHAT! WHY WASN'T I WARNED EAIRIER?! OH, IT DOESN'T MATTER, WE HAVE TO ESCA…" Before Eggman could finish his sentence the base's reactor exploded, covering the area in a massive fireball.

The dragon didn't look back at the explosion but was busy looking through the files he downloaded off of the computer. Some of the data interested him, like a certain group of freedom fighters. The dragon hoped he would come across them one these day, for what reason you guys would have to wait to find out, sorry the author wants you guys to wonder about this guy as long as possible.

Back at the base, the smoke cleared revealing Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot, all alive and well but covered in soot. "Whoa…that. Was. AMAZING." Cubot said. Eggman and Orbot just looked at Cubot, and both said told him. "Shut it." They then passed out. "Come on, you guys! This no time for a nap. We got all of work to do if we want clean this place up." Cubot said. Not getting up, Eggman punched the yellow robot.

_**There's done and done. Just to remind you I don't Own any of these characters except for my OC's which are the two dragons so far, everyone else belongs to their respected owners. I also want to tell you that this is not a very straight forward story, it will have a story, I just going to write what comes to my mind. So think of this as a never ending show. One episode at a time ok. I should get the next chapter up and running pretty soon. Please review.**_


	3. the beginning part 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. All characters belong to their resected owners. I would appreciate any comments, reviews. Enjoy.**_

Back in Gravity falls, the Mystery twins and their newly acquainted friend, were making their way to where the twins were staying for the summer. "So, a dude name Professor Yetsee…ytzz…ahh, I can't pronounce it!" Dipper cried out in frustration. Brad chucked. "His name is produced Ytszd, and don't worry. His species language is quiet difficult to pronounce, unless you learn how to speak it." Brad said. "And yes Dr. Ytszd is the only person that I can think of, who is intelligent enough to create something like that." "Really!? Cool." Tails said amazed. "He performs miracles. Even saved my little brothers life, and even tutored him." Brad then became worried for the status of his little brother '_I hope he's okay.'_ He thought to himself, he then smiled and thought, '_what am I worried about, he can take of himself.' _Brad reassure himself, but still couldn't help but still worry. "Well we here. Say hello to the Mystery Shack." Mabel said while pointing to a shack with a sign over it that said "Mystery Shack" but with the S in shack fallen off. "Cozy looking." Dani sarcastically said (and by the way she was in human form where she had black hair and green eyes). "Better than sleeping on rock" Tails said. "True."

"Now, all we got to do is sneak both a giant black dragon, and a two tailed fox, past gruncle Stan, without him noticing." Dipper said thinking up a plan. "Gruncle?" Tails and Dani asked at the same time. "Combination of Grandpa and Uncle." Wendy said. "Well we sneak tails in if he pretends to be a doll, but how are we going to sneak a big black dragon in there?" Dipper wondered. "Well how about a disguise?" Brad said. When group looked back at the Dragon, they saw that, instead of his armor, he was wearing a hoodie that was spuriously large on him consider he was the size of a football player, the hoodie hiding his snout, and his tail no longer visible (BTW he's hiding it under the jacket), he was also wearing baggy sweatpants, and large pair of boot. "Um, where did you did you get those." Dipper asked the dragon. "Well…

_**FLASHBAAAAAAAACCCCK!**_

"Cozy looking." Dani said sarcastically, but while she was talking. Brad extra-sensitive ears heard something not far from where he was. He then decided to check it out, but not before he told Soos and Wendy he would be back. Brad was jumping from branch to branch, following the noise he heard earlier. When he reached the source of the noise, he saw a group of four people, one of them wearing the clothes Brad would be wearing. Two of the people were holding the third person down who looked like he was wearing a cop's uniform. The dragon knew who were the villains and who was the victim, but to make sure he's moral judgment is true. So he closed his eyes so he can focus on his ability to "see" the energy flowing through the universe. Through his closed eyes, Brad could see that the cop heart was light, but those surrounding him hearts were dark. When Brad open his eyes, the fourth one (also the on wearing Brad's future disguise.) said. "Ok now boys, let show this cop what happens when he pokes his nose where it doesn't belong." That was when Brad decided to jump in, both figuratively and literally.

"WHAT THE!" one of the guys holding down the police officer yelled. "I suggests you morons do the smart thing, and surrender." Brad said. "W-what you call us. Grrrr. No freak can tell us what to do! SHOOT HIM" The fourth man said, all the three men, other than the officer, pulled out their pistols, and begins to shoot at Brad. Brad rolled his eye and thought to himself, 'they never learn'. He then positioned his left as if he had a shield, and a rectangular shield materialized from black flames on his arm, protecting him from the bullets shot at him. The dragon then swung his right arm, and a chain come out, but still connected to the gauntlet, and one end of it was wrapped around one of the guys that were holding the officer down. Brad swung his arm again, causing the guy he chained to flying into the other man that was helping him with his job, and caused both of them to be flung into a tree, knocking both of them out cold. The fourth guy was shocked that two of his men were knock out so easily, he then looked back at the dragon, only to see a lizard foot connects with his face, knocking him out. Brad looked to check up on the police officer, only to see said officer running away in fear. 'Okaaay, probably better to stay low until people get use to my kind. I hope it doesn't turn ugly.' Brad then looked down at fourth person unconscious body. 'His clothes look like they could fit me, just enough to hide the fact that I'm a dragon.' Brad thought.

_**End Flashback **_

"...And that pretty much it" Brad finishing up his explanation. "Whoa!" "Cool!" "Awesome!" The group exclaimed. "What? It was nothing special. If I didn't do it, who would" Brad said. "What did you do to the crooks?" Soos asked. Brad only smirk. We then go back to where Brad jumped the three villains, to see them tied together and hanging upside by a tree branch. "What the heck was that thing?" One of them asked. "It looked like a dragon in medieval armor." Another one of them answered. "I don't care what it was. All I know is that the next time I see it, it's going to be a new pair of boots." The man who _was _wearing brad disguise, but was now only wearing a t-shirt and his undies. "I don't know, my money on that the dragon can kick your butt". The first guy who talked said" Back with the group Brad answered "Let's just say they're going to be hanging around, long enough for the authorities to pick them up." "Anyway, let's get inside, I feel like we're being watched." Dani said shivering. "You get used to it" Dipper said. With that the group made their way into the mystery shack. (And yes tails is pretending to be a doll, and Dani is holding him by his arm.)

"There you two are." An old man in a tuxedo said. "Hello " Soos said to the man. "Hey Stan." Wendy said to the same person. "Ok, Wendy, the S need to put back in place…again. And Soos, the TV busted. I need you to fix it." The man named Stan said to his two employees. "Yes sir." Soos saluted. "Whatever." Wendy half-heartedly replied. With that they both went to accomplish the task their boss assigned them to. Stan then saw Dani holding Tail's limp bodied and said. "Aren't a little old for dolls kid." "No…Yes…I don't really know." Dani unsure of how to answer. "Gruncle Stan, these our new Friend, Dani with an I…," Mable introduce the ghost-girl. "…and Br…" Mable was about to introduce the Dragon but stop when she noticed that said dragon was not there. "…eerrrr, never mind. Any who, we're going to upstairs with our new friend and, um, hang out." Mabel said trying not to sound suspicious. "Whatever. I got suckers, I mean customers to attend to." Stans said. With that Dipper, Mable, and Dani still dragging Tail, went into the next room, and continued to the attic where the twins sleep. Once inside, Tails stood up, message the arm where Dani hold him, and glared daggers at the ghost-girl. "What?" Dani asked. However, before Tails could answer, Dipper asked. "Does anyone know where Brad went?" "I right here." The group turned to see said dragon just outside the window. "Why you'd run off?" Dani asked the dragon. "I don't think your gruncle would like you hanging around, with a large man who face he can't see. At least I hope he doesn't." Brad said. "So how long do you do you think we have to hide." Tails asked the dragon. "Hopefully until things have been sorted out." Brad said. "I hope people judgment won't be as bad with you guys, as they are with ghost."

_**THE UNLTIME LINE BREAK OF UNLIMITED PO-ow! OW what was that for!? **_**Do I really need to answer that painfully easy question? **_**YES! WHY YOU DID YOU HIT ME?! **_**And here I thought you were smart. **_**HEY!**_

A few miles away in a desert, hanging by the edge of a cliff, stood a white metal tower. Inside the building's corridors, a Hispanic teenager walked up to a stern looking man wearing green tuxedo and a pair of sunglasses. "Yo, Six. What the emergency." The Hispanic boy asked the man named Six. "Patrol discovered a pair of EVOs unconscious, not far from HQ." Six said. The Hispanic boy looked surprised and said. "But there hasn't been any EVOs ever since, well you know, since I cured the world. You know other me, Bobo, and the Pack." "None the less, we have both of them heavily secured." Six said. "…And you want to see if I can cure them?" The Hispanic boy asked. Six only led the boy to where the EVOs were being held. When there were just outside said room, they heard the sounds of a conflict, and began to run into the chamber. Just before they could enter through the door, a burst of wind blew past them. "Whoa, what was that?!" The Hispanic boy exclaimed. "Report!" Six asked one of the guards. "One of the EVOs escaped. Broke the other one out her cage, and then the both of them ran out just as soon as you arrived." One of the guards responded. "I'll stop them." The Hispanic boy said, he began running where his saw the blur went, when suddenly, an orange hover bike formed at the teen's feet. "Rex!" Six called out to the teenager named Rex, but was outside Rex's earshot.

The blur from earlier stopped in a forest inside of the structure, showing that is was a blue hedgehog wearing only gloves and shoes, holding a squirrel with brown fur, and red hair. "You okay Sally," The hedgehog asked the squirrel named Sally. (N/A Ok I know I could do better introduction than this, but I don't how to) "Yeah, thanks Sonic," Sally answered the blue hedgehog known as Sonic. "So, any idea where we are?" Sonic asked. "I have no I idea. NICOLE?" Sally asked as she took out a held-held computer. "I don't know, my GPS system seems to on the fritz." The computer known as NICOLE said. Sonic and Sally exchanged worried looks. "Are you able to detect anything NICOLE?" Sally asked. "Yes actually, I can sense nanites all around us." NICOLE said. "You mean like the kind we used to use around New Mobotropolis." Sonic asked. "Yes, but their different, more advance, but also harder to program. In fact I'm detecting a large concentration of nanites speeding toward us even as we speak." NICOLE explained. No later when she that, Rex come to a stop near them. When he saw the two he said. "Wow, you two almost have to be the strangest EVOs I have ever see, but not for long." "Really?" Sonic said with a cocky smile. "Really." Rex responded with the same smile. "Ok but you got to catch us first." With that sonic picked up Sally and ran off, breaking the sound barrier. "WHOA, he is one speedy EVO." With that Rex speed off, planning to cut them off.

Sonic was running with Sally in his arms, when a rock was shot in front his path causing both him and Sally to trip and fall. "Oh man. What hit us?" Sonic said as he and Sally were getting up. Sonic then noticed Rex with a large cannon coming out of his arm. 'Ok, this guy is definitely not a normal human.' Thought Sonic, he then curled himself into a ball preformed a homing attack on Rex, which caused the teen to be flung back. When Rex recovered, he retracted the cannon back into his arm, and made a pair of giant metal fist appear and said. "Two can play at that game." With that he then charge at Sonic, who also began charging toward Rex as well. When Sonic was in range, Rex punched him, sending him flying into a tree. Sonic quickly recovered, curled himself into a ball again, but this time preformed a buzz saw attack on the trees near Rex, causing them to collapses on top of Rex. "Ow," Rex groaned. "Give up?" Sonic cockily asked, whereas Rex replied. "Nope, you?" with that he retracted his two metal fist, and substituted them with a pair of giant axes, which he used to cut the trees on top him.

As the two fought, NICOLE informed Sally that Rex was full of nanites and seemed to be controlling them. "NICOLE, do you think cut off his connection to his nanites." Sally asked the A.I. "No, I can't, but I think I can at least prevent him from constructing his machine for a little while." NICOLE explained, while trying to find a way to interfere with Rex's nanites. Back to the battle Sonic preformed a homing attack on Rex, but before he made impact, Rex constructed two metal gauntlets, one on each of his arm, and positioned his arms in between himself and the hedgehog, and created a force field. Sonic bounced off of the shield, and landed on the ground dizzy, not expecting the sudden protective barrier. Seeing his chance, Rex retracted his gauntlets, and constructed a giant tentacle whip, which he wrapped one end of it around sonic, who was still a little bit dizzy, and began reeling him in. "SONIC!" Sally screamed out in fear, she then began running toward the two, and an energy blade appeared from each of the bracelets on each of her wrists. When sonic was close enough to Rex, the teen put his free hand on the hedgehog's forehead in attempt to cure said hedgehog. When nothing happened, Rex was shocked, but before he could try again, sally sliced the whip in half. "WHAO!" Rex exclaimed. "Sonic, you ok," the squirrel asked sonic. "Yeah, thanks Sal," he said, while untangling himself from the tentacle.

Rex recovered and constructed two giant metal fist, but it was shortly after that when they suddenly fell apart. "What the?" The teenager exclaimed in shocked, he then tried to construct them again but couldn't. "What happened?" Sonic asked. "NICOLE happened," Sally said with a smile on her face. "Nice one, NICOLE," the hedgehog congratulated the AI. No sooner after that, Six, a monkey with two blasters, and a large group of grunts arrived and surrounded them. "Ah, nuts." Sonic said as the grunts aimed their rifle at him and Sally. The hedgehog knew that by himself, he could out run these guy, but he did not want to risk Sally getting hurt in the crossfire, so he surrendered. Rex tried to make another one of his machines again, but couldn't. "Yo, kid what wrong with you this time?" the monkey asked. "I think I heard those two mention someone named Nicole having something to do with it." Rex answered the monkey.

Meanwhile, not that far away from the base and high in the sky, flew a seemingly outdated ships. Inside its grimy halls, patrolled soldiers that looked both slightly alike to each other while also seem to be decaying. In bridged of the ship, stood or rather floated, a clearly important figure, wearing a robotic suit without legs, where the only visible flesh was his face. The figure in question asked a grunt sitting at a console, "Have you picked up anything." "Yes, councilor Vay Hek, short-range scanners have located this building. It seems like a corpus facilities." The grunt said, showing the base where Rex and sonic battled. Vay Hek seemed furious and yelled, "WHAT! THE CORPUS! HERE, ON EARTH! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! EARTH BELONGS TO THE GRINEER! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! PLOT A COURSE FOR THAT STRUCTURE!" (Yikes, someone needs a hug, and it's not goanna be from me.)

Back at the base, sonic and sally were put in separate containment units to prevent them from escaping. Sally's wrist blades and NICOLE (which to the grunts thought she was an overgrown calculator.) and their communication devices were confiscated, and sent to their lead scientist to study them. Rex and the monkey were standing across from the cells of both Sonic and Sally, watching as sonic kept pacing back and forth in his cell, until the monkey said, "Hey spiny, would you quit walking like that, it's making my dizzy." "Maybe, if one you two tell us where we are," Sonic retorted back at the monkey. "What, you never heard of Providence?" Rex asked surprised. "Not really no. Would you please explain to as us what exactly Providence is?" Sally asked trying to get information. "Well Providence is an organization funded by the government, our job is to help deal crisis, you know like supervillains bent on ruling the world, but before all that we usually use to deal with EVOs." Sonic and Sally looked confused, because they didn't know what an EVO is, so Sally asked Rex, "What exactly is an EVO?" "An EVO is what you, I, and your speedy friend here are, toots." The monkey answered. Rex was even more confused and thought to himself about how he tried to cure the both of them, but couldn't, the fact that they didn't know what Providence, and also the fact that neither of them seem to know what an EVO is. Then it clicked, and he said, "Maybe, they from around here, remember that Ben kid Bob." "You mean that dimension traveling kid who can transform into different aliens, and helped you beat that alpha nanite that your brother Caesar created? No, must have slipped my mind." The monkey named Bobo sarcastically said. Sally thought about this as well until sonic said, "Well wouldn't be the first time we traveled across multiple dimensions, right Sal." The squirrel nodded in agreement with the hedgehog. "So how did you usually deal with EVOs?" Sally asked curious. "It usually 'cure, contain, or kill'," Res answered. "At least you guys keep it simply." Sonic said not liking the idea of the last word Rex said. "That's how I said it!" Rex stated in agreement with the hedgehog's thoughts.

"And what do you mean by 'cure'?" Sonic asked just as curious as Sally about the subject. Rex explained to the two about how every living creature was infected with nanites, and how every now and then, they mutate people into EVOs. Sonic and Sally were shocked to hear that a living thing could transform into a monster. "So where do you fit into all of this, cause you don't seem to be old enough to be in this line of work. Even though you seem to be a mecha-monster," Sonic said. Rex then explain how he could control nanites and how he is able to cure an EVO by taking away the nanites that turn them into EVOs. "So that what you were trying to do us earlier." Sonic replied. "We won't be turned into these EVOs right?" Sally asked Rex concerned. Rex said, "We haven't really seen any new EVOs, for a while. As far I know the only EVOs on earth are me, my sidekick monkey Bobo, and your everyday psycho; Van Kleiss and his minions; the pack. Now it my turn to ask a question." "Ok, shoot." "How did you mess with my machines? Earlier I couldn't even make my machine." Sonic answered the teen, "our friend NICOLE has experience controlling the nanites of our world. Well before a psycho Doctor stupidity and recklessness changed our world and it's history." "Sure, and magic pixies gave me this jacket" Rex said in a sarcastic tone. "I used to think he was crazy, at least until the rest of my friends were in agreement with him." Sally explained. Rex then asked, "Ok, who's Nicole, and how can she control nanites?" Rex asked. Sonic smirked and stated the NICOLE is a computer A.I. "Ok, wow." Rex said.

Speaking of NICOLE. Inside the hanger of the Providence base, stood a cylinder pod with 6 containers and 4 wheels. Inside the Pod, one of it's monitors turned on revealing a pale male man with white hair. "Caesar, have you discovered anything from the items found from those EVO?" the white man asked a man that looked similar to Rex, and who's hair looked like it been electrocuted, the man's name was Caesar. Caesar said excitedly. "It's incredible White Knight. The technology is like nothing I never seen before." "Have you found anything on the computer that is of value?" the man named white knight asked, but only receive a, "HEY!" from a female voice, who of course belongs to NICOLE feeling insulted. "Who was that?" White Knight asked. "Oh that was NICOLE, the computers A.I. She was the responsible for causing Rex's machines to malfunction. She also electrocuted me just as soon as soon as I began looking through it or rather her data." Caesar answered, as he was fixing his hair back to it's original position. "She has told so much. I might also think that she and her friends are not of this world, and it may also be possible that their world, and maybe more, merged with our world!" Caesar continued excitedly. "Oh joy" White sarcastically said.

As all of this going on, not far from Providence HQ, sprawled out on the desert ground, snoring loudly, laid what appeared to be a hybrid between a fish and human girl with greenish blue scales. A vulture landed near the fish-humanoid, and began pecking her. Without walking up, the fish-humanoid grabbed the vulture's neck. The vulture struggled to get free of the sleeping girls iron like grip. It was only until the Grineer ship from earlier was flying, that the fish girl woke up. She looked at the vulture trapped in her hand, and merely let it go. She then saw the Grineer ship flying over her. She closed her eyes, and saw the world the same way Brad did through closed eyes, and saw that all of the passengers of the ship hearts were dark, two were stood out as their hearts were darker. She then open her eyes and looked toward the direction the ship was traveling, and closed her eyes again tighter as she was focusing more into her ability, and through her ability, she was able to see Providence and saw that most of the people hearts there were light, admitting there were of few light grey here and there, but there were a few of them seem brighter than the rest. The fish-girl opened her eyes again and said to herself, "This is bad."

She then pulled up the sleeve covering her left arm, and metal with the color as her scales seemed to emerged from her scales and covered her arm, and making both her forearm and hand seem bulkier. When the metal was finish covering said arm, the metal then enveloped the rest her body. As that was done, and was in a metal suit, a second layer of metal covered her boots, her left shoulder, and torso area, with four tubes were sticking out on the back of the fish human's armor. Her helmet having two yellow lens so she is able to see and what appears to be three claw mark on the left side of her helmet. This transformation occurred in less than a second, and when it was done, the now armored fish-human then slammed her right hand onto the ground, and a pillar of ice shoot out from under her feet, launching her into the air, and toward the Grineer ship, where she grabbed onto the hull of said ship, and preceded to find a way inside.

_**So far so go, again the only characters I own are my ocs which is brad, the dragon who infiltrated eggman's base, and the fish girl. The rest belongs to their respected owners. And for people who don't know some these thing the other characters are from Sonic, Danny Phantom, Generator rex, and warframe. Please review, criticism is welcomed, and appreciated. The next chapter is going to have music playing in the background, just an idea I had to make my first fanfiction more awesome.**_


	4. the beginning part 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. All characters belong to their resected owners. I would appreciate any comments, reviews. Enjoy.**_

Inside one of the Grineer ship's hallway patrolled four Grineer troopers. "So what do you guys think caused that anomaly from earlier?" One of the troopers asked. "Probably some fools messing around with Orokin technology," a trooper answered. "What makes you say that?" another trooper asked the second one. The second Grineer said, "Well we all know that Orokins technology are both advance and unknown. It would most likely be the either the Tenno, or the blasted Corp…" *CLANK* a ceiling ventilation shaft grate hit the ground in front of the group. The four Grineer both cautiously and slowly made their way closer to where to now open ventilation shaft, as well as aiming their weapons at the opening, until they heard the word, "Boo," from behind them. The squad turned around, only to see the now armored fish-girl leaning against the wall of the hallway with her arms crossed.

"**HALT INTURDER! DON'T MOVE! PUT YOU'R HAND WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!**" One of the Grineer troopers barked at the fish-humanoid. "I don't have to take orders from you. You didn't even say pleased." The fish-girl sniped back at the trooper. With that she spirited toward the Grineer. Not only did each bullet that was shot at her bounced off of her armor, but as the armored intruder made her way toward the squad, her left hand turn into a drill. Just as soon the distance between the squad and the armored being was closed, the fish-girl stuck her drill into the closest trooper's gun, then elbowed him in the face hard enough to not only knock him unconscious, but also sent him flying into a wall. Compared to Grineer trooper. The armored-fish seemed to be 10-13 year old, despite this it did not hinder the girl's ability to grab the two nearest Grineer's heads, and bash their together, rendering them both unconscious. The girl looked up at the last Grineer trooper to see him attempting to spring the alarm. Before the trooper could trigger the alarm, his head was kicked into the wall by the fish-girl. "Man, R.D. was right, patrols do get suspicious of open ventilation shafts," she said to herself. Before the last Grineer trooper fell unconscious, the fish-humanoid sprayed a volley of water from her right hand into the trooper's face, keeping him slightly conscious.

"Before you take your nap, I got a few question for you, and I expect nothing but truth, or else." She said in a stern tone that made the battle-harden trooper gulp in fear, while cracking her knuckles to show her point, then continued "Question one ugly, what are you?"

…_**.YEAH…I DON'T REALLY HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR A LINE BREAK SO UM….…...LINE BREAK OF…**__**DUDE! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**_

__In the state of Wisconsin, stood a castle. Underneath the castle was a secret lab, and in that lab was the same dragon that blew up base, and again was looking downloading data from the computer. Since the lighting is better in lab than it was in Eggman's computer room, we can see that not only the dragon was roughly the same size as the Iron mermaiden's, and that the hoodie was white, and it reached down to his knees. The Dragon's armor was red like fire. At the end of his tail was a 4 finger claw that seem to look like a mace, and most of all, both of his forearms and the lower half of both of his legs were bulky like Iron mermaiden's left forearm, there seemed to be a cystal installed on the left side of his chest. Just as soon as he was done downloading the data, he said, "If you think you can think you could surprise me, you're as stupid as you're a fruitloop." The dragon turned around and leaned against the computer with a sly smile on his face. "**I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!" **bellowed a man who appeared out of thin air, and was floating in midair.

The man seem to be a vampire with blue skin, red eyes, and a bizarre haircut. The dragon explained in annoyed tone, "Dude. You spy on a kid that seems to be half-ghost, half…whatever he is, just like you." The man was surprised that the dragon knew that information and began to ask, "How did you..," But the dragon wasn't done there and continued, "You also seem to want to kill his dad for whatever reason, and don't get me started on the pictures you have of his mom." As if reading the man's mind, the dragon said, "And before you ask how I know about the family, it's because I saw them have a family barbeque in a park, then a bunch a guys in white suit started shooting at me for no reason."

"Well I see that you are that quiet resourceful. Who do you do work for?" the man asked. "Only with people that I both like and trust, and you Vald Master are neither of those thing," the dragon stated, and with that the dragon launched himself toward Vlad. (Cue "Me against the world" by simple plan instrumental music) Vlad simply floated waiting patiently for the dragon to close enough to grab him by the neck, but when the dragon was near enough, he twisted his body to dodge to Vlad's grip, and the dragon ended up behind Vlad. The dragon threw his fist at Vlad, only for his fist to go through Vlad. The dragon threw his fist again only for Vald to grab his wrist. Vlad chuckled evilly as he was channeling his energy through the dragon electrocuting him and gloated, "You can't possible defeat me you fool." Then the dragon did something the Vlad was not expecting. The Dragon grab Vlad's arm, not so that Vlad can let the dragon go, but to make sure he didn't let go. The dragon then somehow tripled the amount of energy electrocuting him. The dragon then placed the end of his tail on Vlad's chest over where his heart is, and then redirected the energy being sent into his body through his tail.

Vlad cried out in pain as his own energy was used against him. The dragon then used his legs to push off of Vlad, and using the arm that Vlad used to grab his wrist as a leverage. Allowing the dragon to be able to bash the end of his tail on Vlad head, sending him crashing into the ground. (End soundtrack.) As Vlad was slowly recovering, the metal beast landed right front of Vlad with a cocky smile on his face and said in a mocking tone, "You can't possible defeat me you fool." Then the dragon explained in his normal tone, "Now unless you get your butt kicked, you best behave yourself." With that the dragon raised his hand, and it was coated in a blaze of a white inferno. The dragon then slammed his now on-fire palm into Vlad's face, sending him flying into a bunch of his equipment. Not only did the attack caused Vlad to transform back into his human half, which shows him to have pale skin and silver hair, but also caused his face to be broken, and left his face slightly burned. "Got it?!" The dragon asked. "Got it." Vlad answered with a bit of a groan.

"Ok good. Later fruitloop." The dragon then flew out of the lab. As soon as the dragon was nowhere to be seen. Vlad has a sinister smile on his broken face, and said, "Oh I will be on my best behavior. In fact I think I should probably find my run away daughter; Danielle. Oh Maddie." A hologram of a red-hair woman in a blue hazmat-suit then appeared out of thin air. "Have you located Danielle?" Vlad asked. "Yes Mr. Master. Even though something is interfering with the Global Imaging, I managed to find her location near the epicenter of the anomaly from before." An image of the globe was showed on the screen, but even though the image was fuzzy and hard to see, the globe looked like a little bit like earth but with a few difference. The most noticeable though was that the dot marking Danielle, or rather Dani, was in the middle of large continent that is not only unfamiliar, but it was also strangely shape, like a bunch of clay molded together in both an organized and unorganized manner. The unknown land was surrounded by continents that Vlad recognized, and a few that didn't, but this continent interested Vlad. Not only because that's where Dani was, but it is also the source of where the strange phenomenon was, and probably a powerful item that he could use to twist the world into his own image.

Vlad smile at that idea, until the hologram said, "And never loved you. I love the Jack program." Then a large black haired man wearing an orange version of the hazmat suit the woman hologram is wearing appeared and exclaimed, "VLADIE!" Vlad groaned as the program must have been hacked by the metal dragon, and smacked his forehead, he then cried out in agony. For he had accidently smacked the burned area of his face. "Can you be able to see what is in that land?" Vlad asked. "I'm afraid not Mr. Masters. The late phenomenon is still interfering with long range singles, it token great efforts just to receive the image of the globe." The hologram answered disappointing Vlad. "But I do detect that most of the probes you sent to Amity Park seem to be clustered in an area not that far from where Danielle is," The hologram continued.

Vlad was surprised by this new information, then wondered to himself on theories about the locations of his probes, then his face showed he thought of something and asked, "Maddie, how much longer when communication are available?" "Precise timing is unknown, but it should not be that much longer until communication can be made." The hologram replied. Vlad then pondered for a bit, then ordered the hologram to see if she could sent a single out to those probe to relay anything they could find out about the mass of land that Dani was in. Both holograms then disappear to complete their task. "Soon I will have that failure of a daughter of mine, and with her ectoplasmic remains, I could finally have the perfect son," Vlad said just before laughing evilly, "In the meantime, I going to have to get rid of that jack program." Vlad said with venom in his voice, then looked at his broken equipment and said groaned, "After I fix the equipment that the rude barbarian carelessly damaged. Who am I talking to.*sigh* Maybe young Daniels right, I must be fruit loop. No that's ridiculous."

Little to Vlad's knowledge, hiding in the shadows at the top of the stairs leading into the lab, the dragon listened to the man he pummeled after thoughts, and though to himself, 'Good thing I stayed to see if Vladie will keep his word like I knew he wouldn't. Bad guys like him are so predictable. Any who I got a girl that might needs some protection her "Father", it's also a good I was able to put upload that virus to send any and all updated information.' With that he quickly snuck out of the house, and flew off the ground. When he was far away from the castle he straighten his wings and legs, and the rockets on the bottom of his feet accelerated him faster than then a high speed jet, toward the location marked on Vlad's computer.

Then everything froze in place, as if time seemed to stop, after the words, "time out," were spoken. A bluish portal open up in front of the dragon, and out of it came young blue-skin man with red-eyes as well a smile on his face, the man was wearing a robe and had a grandfather clock in his chest. The man was also holding a staff in one, and in the other a medallion with a c and a w on it. The man placed the medallion around the dragon's neck. Suddenly said dragon resumed his original speed through the portal, and the man followed suit. On the other side of the portal was a room that looked like the inside of a clock. The new comer saw that the dragon was crouched down with one hand touching the floor and then other touching the wall. There were skid marks that originated from the dragon's hand and feet, and the spot where the dragon's hand was on the wall had been cracked from the impact.

"It's good to see you again, and that your skills has not decayed, young one," The man said as he turned into an elderly man with a long white beard. The dragon stood up and said with a smile on his face, but didn't look directly at him, "Clockwork! It's good to see you too." The dragon smile dropped, "You don't usually invite people to your lair, there's something's wrong isn't there?" "Nothing that threatening, but it is something you, and you're friends should know," Clockwork reassured. "Ok, shoot, we got all the time in world." The dragon quipped knowing that clockwork used his powers to freeze time around them. Clockwork then began explaining, "How do I put this delicately, you, you're love ones, and the rest of the residence of your planet, have been asleep for quite a very long time…"

_**Line Brea…**__**OH NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO MORE SILLY REDICULUS LINE BREAKS! JUST DO NORMAL LINE BREAKS OK! **__**It's ridiculous, not rediculus. **__**WHATEVER, WHO CARES JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY OK! **_

Back inside the Grineer ship the Fish-gi("_**Ok one, that's getting annoying, two I'm a mermaid, not a fish-hybrid." The fish…I mean mermaid growled to both the reader and the narrator. The narrator then gulped out of fear and apologized. Anyway…the mermaid,) **_was inside the said ship's reactor rooms, placing charges on the reactor itself, set to explode in a short period of time. 'There we go, that ought to do it.' The armored mermaid thought as she was walking around the pile of unconscious Grineer troopers toward the exit. As the mermaid was just about to open the door, it suddenly open, and a large hammer bashed the mermaid in the gut. She was sent flying into the pile of troopers, like a bowling ball into a bunch of pins. "Ow…what hit me?" the mermaid asked while recovering, she then looked up toward the one who attacked her. She saw a Grinner trooper and standing next him was a large Grineer that was wearing an armor that look like it could take a lot of hits, with a bunch of tubes connecting from a pack on his back (hey that rhyme) to the rest of his armor, and was also holding a large hammer with spikes in his hands.

The tank like Grineer said something, but the Mermaid did not understand a single word he said. "Um, I didn't quite understand that, could you please repeat that before I smash your face in the ground," the mermaid requested. The trooper barked in anger at her, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO LIEUTENATANT LECH KRIL! HE IS AN HIGHLY RESPECTED WAR HERO OF THE GRINE…" The trooper's rambling was interrupted when he was hit by a ball of greenish-blue energy. Lech Kril looked back at the now unconscious grunt, then looked by at its point of origin, specifically the armored intruder herself. The mermaid left hand was now a cannon, then she said with very annoyed tone, "Ok, fangirl." She then looked back at the lieutenant, and quipped while also calibrating her helmet to understand said lieutenant is saying, "So hammer-head, you think that tooth-pick that you got there is enough to beat me?"

Lech growled in anger and began to speak, "I have crushed many foes with this hammer. You will be the next nail to be hammered down." The mermaid only had hard time understanding the lieutenant in the beginning, but thanks to her calibrating her suit's system to translate his language so she can understand him, she knew what Lech said. She chuckled and replied, "Well then, let see who's right, and who get turned into mash potato." With that she charged toward the lieutenant. Lech Kril raised his hammer over his head, while at the same time the mermaid turn her left hand into a drill. When both opponents were close enough to each other's attacks, they both strike with intense fury.

_**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_ _**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**_

Back at Providence HQ, sonic was pacing around in his cell, Rex was bouncing a ball off the side of a wall, both with a bored looks on their faces. "Ahhh, Guard duty so boring." Rex complained. "Waiting around in this tiny cell is even more boring." Sonic face the same as Rex. "Would you two stop being so immature. Sonic you and I both know that we might be in a whole different dimension, we might need these people help if have any hope of returning home." Sally said. Sonic sighed in annoyed manner, then suddenly remembered something, and reached up to touch a guitar shaped medallion that was raped around his neck. The medallion glowed blue, and transformed into guitar itself. Both Rex and Sally stared at Sonic, both faces full of surprise. "Whoa, cool! Nice guitar." Rex said with awe. Sally was still surprised, and asked the hedgehog, "Where did you get that?" "Oh this is? I had this…" Sonic stop, and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Sonic?" Sally asked worried. "It just that…the memory I had with this guitar…was from a world that didn't have you in it." Sonic said unsure. "Like when we and the rest of the freedom fighters had our memories of our world before the genesis wave?" Sally asked. "Yeah, but there's a lot more than just two, but they all have something in common." Sonic paused and hold his head as he had a headache, and continued, "They all have that included both the strange light and voice."

_** Whoa cliff hanger, So far so good, again the only characters I own are my ocs which is brad, the dragon who infiltrated eggman's base, and the mermaid. The rest belongs to their respected owners.**_ _**Please review, criticism is welcomed, and appreciated. **_


	5. The beginning part 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs. All characters belong to their respected owners. I going to start using official names of items and characters types when I need to so I don't write like noob, I didn't use names before because I'm sure that not all of you would know they were, like the machines that I described Rex using while fighting sonic. I would appreciate any comments, reviews. Enjoy.**_

Inside a white government facility, a squad of agents wearing white tuxedos were patrolling down a hallway. After they walked past a closed door, it was opened from the other side, and a figure exited the room. The figure itself was the stealthy dragon we all know and love, you know the one that broke Vlad's face. The Dragon sneaked in the opposite direction the group was walking, and headed toward the prison area of the facility. When the dragon was in the prison wing, he slipped into a hiding spot inside an unoccupied cell just before two agents exited out of the next room. When the two agents left, the dragon exited the room he was in and entered another cell. Inside the cell imprisoned in a glowing transparent cube, was a female skunk, who seemed to be 9 years old, curled up into ball, and was snoring just like the mermaid from the desert. The Dragon quietly made his way toward the skunk girl. When the dragon was next to cube, the dragon ripped the top part of it off.

"Hey, Rebecca wake up!" the dragon whispered while rocking the skunk back and forth. Rebecca only mumbled, "5 more minutLskjflksjflFFHDaddyHDGHjflasjflsjfls." The dragon groaned, then used the claw at the end of his tail to pinch Rebecca's nose. The Dragon let go when the skunk woke up, when Rebecca saw the dragon, she shot an annoyed at him and complained, "What the deal waking me up, Meyvitaan dovah?" The Meyvitaan dovah chucked and said, "You sleep just like you're sister, only in an adorable manner." The skunk girl looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar setting and asked, "Where are we?" "A Guys in white, or GIW for short, facility." "Who?" The skunk asked. "A Government funded organization dedicated to hunting ghost, good or bad." The Meyvitaan dovah said sounded disgusted. Rebecca had an equally disgusted look on her face.

"I'm guessing these racist thought I was a ghost, and if that's the case I guessing were not on our home planet," The skunk deducted. "More or less." The Meyvitaan dovah said nervously. "Why's that?" Asked the skunk. "I explain later, for now let's get out of here," The Meyvitaan dovah said as he began walking toward the exit with Rebecca in tow. "By the way are you here alone, or is your older brother and or girlfriend here as well?" Rebecca asked. The dragon growled as he clenched both of his fist, and said with his teeth never separating, "Rebecca. How. Many. Time. Do. We. Need. To. Discuss. This. Your. Sister. Is not. And. Never will be. My. **GIRLFRIEND!**" Both the Meyvitaan dovah and the skunk then grab said dragon's mouth, but the guards entered the room having heard the dragon's outburst.

There were a total of 10 agents in the squad, and all of them were pointing energy rifles at the pair. "**DON'T MOVE ECTOPLASMIC SCUM!" **One the GIW agents barked. The dragon growled at Rebecca. She chuckled nervously, she then told the dragon, "Look you can lecture/snap at me later, let just get out of here first. Ok?" The Meyvitaan dovah fired a ball of white-fire from his mouth, toward the center of the group of agents. The attack caused the group to be blown back, hitting their heads against the wall, causing them all to pass out. "And after we free the rest of innocent prisoners being here, and also collect these guys data," the Meyvitaan dovah said, as Rebecca was surrounded by a greenish aura, Rebecca was now wearing a armor that looked similar to Darkwing's, but had mystical runes imprinted on in that seem to slightly glow, that materialize around her. Rebecca just looked at him. "What? You never know what stuff these guys have in their computers, they could have targets, secret weapons, anything these could to harm people they believe are guilty just because their ghost or think their ghost. Sogaal you know I'm right." Meyvitaan dovah explained. Sogaal (also known as Rebecca just in case you don't understand what I did.) sigh in defeat, and agreed with the dragon. With that they exited the cell to achieve their new mission.

_**Linebreak**_ _**Linebreak**_ _**Linebreak Linebreak**_ _**Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak**_ _**Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak**_ _**Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak**_

In the same Grineer ship's mess hall, a bombard, a Napalm, and a heavy gunner, were "attempting" to "enjoy" their lunch when all of them heard the sounds of a drill and a hammer hitting a metal surface, accompanied the sounds of both lasers and bullets being fires. The three grab their signature weapons, and charged toward the door where the sounds were coming from. They went thought to the other side of the door into the hallway, but they didn't see anything that could have been making the noises. (Cue "Indestructible" by Disturbed soundtrack) That's when the ceiling above them collapse, and down came Lech krill with the mermaid on top of him, delivering a fury of punches on his chest plate, but none have even made a single dent on the armor. "Why! Can't! I! Hurt! You!" The mermaid growled almost like a savage animal, delivering a punch with each word. The mermaid turned her left hand into drill, and pressed it against the lieutenant's helmet, but like her punches, it had no effect.

Lech Krill grabbed the mermaid by her neck, and threw her toward a wall. As soon the mermaid fell to the floor, Lech Krill slammed his hammer right on her head. The mermaid was recovering when the lieutenant slammed his hammer right on top of her again. Lech Krill swung his hammer again. "QUIT IT!" the mermaid roared as she grabbed his hammer before it could come in contact with her. She yanked it out of the lieutenant's hand, and threw to the side. The hammer hit the heavy gunner right in the head, rendering her unconscious. The mermaid then grabbed Lech Krill's arm, and furiously slammed his body against the wall. She then threw the lieutenant right on top of both of the Napalm, and the Bombard, and the both of them passed out underneath the severe weight of the lieutenant. Lech Krill recovered, and picked up his hammer. He then slammed it onto the ground, sending a wave of ice toward the mermaid, but before the ice reach the mermaid, she slammed both of her hand onto the ground, creating a wall of ice between her and the attack. The ice wave slammed into the wall of ice. She stuck her fingers into the ice barrier, and lifted it up over her head, then threw the chunk of ice toward the lieutenant. (stop soundtrack)

Back at the bridge, Vay hek asked one of the Grineer soldiers that was piloting the vessel, "How much longer until we reach the Corpus facilities?" The trooper sighed and answered halfheartedly, "Councilor, I said the building looked like a corpus facilities, I never confirmed that it was." "It doesn't matter, it a structure that is clearly not under Grineer control. Now, I ask again how much longer." Vay hek demanded. "Approximately 45 minutes." He replied. The radio that allowed communication throughout the ship (don't know the correct word for it) activated, and the voice coming from it belonged to a Grineer foot soldier. "Reactor to bridge, come in." "This is the bridg…" "HAVE YOU APPREHENDED THE INTURDER YET?!" Vay hek interrupted. "Um, nooo. Not really, she knocked us out before we could," He stated, while also holding his aching rib cage, then continued, "We called to report that said intruder planted an explosive device on the ship's reactor, but we managed to neutralize it." Little their knowledge, the mermaid had planted the same kind of bombs on the ships engines before she enter the inside of the vessel. Said explosives went off, severely damaging the ship's engines.

Without the engines to keep the vessel in the air, it began to plummet to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Vay Hek demanded. "Unknown councilor! Whatever that was took out our engines! We're going to crash!" Back to the confrontation between the mermaid and the lieutenant, the two monsters paused as the ship shook due to the explosion. The armored mermaid thought to herself, '_Oh man, I can't believe I forgotten that placed those there to sink this rust bucket before it reached…_' ***WHAM*** the mermaid's thoughts were interrupted when Lech Krill slammed his hammer right in her face sending flying toward a wall. She growled, and snarled with an annoyed tone, "Would you stop doing that!?" The mermaid stand up, and looked at a nearby window. An Idea formed in her head, and with a mocking tone, said, "That toothpick of yours didn't hurt me at all, is that the best you can do, or are you too much of a chicken to hit me with full force? I mean the ships going down anyway. We should wrapped this up I got places to…WHOA!" The mermaid jump out of the way, as the lieutenant smashed his hammer into the ground where she stood. She landed right next to the window, and shouted, "HA, you swing like a crust!" Lech krill tilted his head to the side in confusion. Seeing this, she concluded that said lieutenant didn't understood her, and said, "You know someone who's afraid that they going to break a nail, or something like that." "Oooooh…GRRRRRRRR" Her insult made the lieutenant furious, he horizontally swung his at the armored girl, but she duck her head before it made impact, so instead it accidently made impact with the window. ***CRACK***

The entire window cracked but haven't shattered. Lech Krill calmed down a bit when he realized his mistake. He looks towards the mermaid to see her standing on the opposite side of the window he smashed. She had one of her hands fingers jammed into the wall, and was waving her free hand. The lieutenant realized what she was thinking, and swung his hammer in hopes of stopping the mermaid, but before the hammer could come in contact with its target, the mermaid slammed her free hand though the cracked window. The rushing wind escaping the ship pulled Lech Krill out with it, and as he was pulled out the mermaid grabbed his hammer, and ripped it out of his hand. She then jumped out thought the window after the lieutenant.

The lieutenant was the first to crash into the ground, creating a hole that was shaped just like his body. Lech Krill groaned as he climbed out of his hole, but not long after, the mermaid slammed his own hammer on him as she come down. Before the lieutenant could fully recovered, the mermaid slammed the hammer right on his head. She then sprayed a large volley of water from her hands toward the lieutenant, then manipulated the water to lift Lech Krill into the air, then slammed him into the ground. After that she clenched both of her hands, causing the water to freeze, encasing the indestructible lieutenant in block of ice. "Looks like I win, but considering I didn't smash you into dust, let's call this a tie." The mermaid said as she place the lieutenant's hammer next to his frozen body. She then look at the ship as it descended past a huge wall of rock, cutting it off from her line of sight. She then heard a nasty crash, as well a cat screaming, a car alarm, and a guy say with a man say with Austrian accent, "oh dear, I should not have eaten that spicy burrito."

The mermaid looked to her right to see what appears to be an extremely muscular man, with tan skin and white hair, and had a crown floating over his head, painfully holding his stomach. He then noticed the armored girl and asked, "Excuse my puny tiny blue robot, do you happen to know where I could consult with the great white round one." The mermaid growled, but not for being called puny, but because he called her a robot. She then wondered where he came from and asked, "How long have you been standing there?" "Where could I find the great white round one, puny machi…?" The mermaid punched the man, which sent him flying over the horizon. The mermaid then started making her way toward the crash site, with new anger fueling her the entire way, but couldn't help saying, "That was completely and utterly random?"

_**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**_

Back at the GIW facility, Sogaal was helping a small group of people, all of whom were not human, settle into a very large white plane, different prisoners were constantly thanking her for freeing them from the GIW. The beveonlent ghost the GIW imprisoned have been freed as well, and travel away from the facility. The malevolent ones remained in their cells. Any and all equipment that could be used to dissect or torture had been destroyed beyond being salvageable. When the last passenger was safely inside of the plane, Sogaal used the comlink in her helmet to contact the Meyvitaan dovah, "Hey future brother-in-law, you done yet?" She heard an animal like growl coming from the other end of the communication line. "Almost done, just little longer. How is everyone on the plane doing?" said the Meyvitaan dovah as he was, surprise surprise, downloading data off the GIW hardrive in a room full of unconscious agents. One of the agents woke up, and saw the dragon at the central computer.

He looked around, and saw a nearby laser rifle, picked it up, and slowly made his way toward the dragon. He was right behind the dragon, with his guns aiming toward the Meyvitaan dovah's head, when said dragon's tail stretched out and slammed the agent against the wall. When Meyvitaan dovah was done downloading the files off of the computer, he approached the agent he held up against the wall. The agent glared daggers at dragon and spat, "You won't get away get away with this you ecto-plasmic filth" the Meyvitaan dovah slammed his hand against the agent's head, pressing said agent's face on the wall, and with venom in his voice said, "Shut up, you racist piece of muck." The dragon then slammed the palm of his free hand in the agent's stomach, with enough force to knock him out. The Meyvitaan dovah let the unconscious agent's body fall to the ground.

"Meyvitaan?" Sogaal asked over the comlink. "I'm good, I heading over to you right now. Any one misbehaving?" He asked. "Yeah, some idiot pulled out a weapon. Took a person hostage. Threated to kill him if we didn't do what he said," Sogaal answered. "And how did you handle it?" The dragon asked, but with the tone he used, sounded like he knew the answer already. He was walking down a hallway full of unconscious agents, toward where the jet was about to take off. "I think I did pretty well." Sogaal said while effortlessly holding down a male alien, with another male alien hiding behind her. "Looks like its." Everyone in the cabin turned to see the Meyvitaan dovah at the entrance of the plane. "Said the blind cyborg." Sogaal remarked. The dragon smiled and asked out loud in english, "Ok, does anyone here know a place where you people could stay?!" "There a place called Defiance, I know a friend there that could help." A random alien answered. "Defiance? That's a weird name for city." Sogaal said. "It name after the defiant few." The alien replied. "Ok, then next stop Defiance, where ever that is." Sogaal whispered that last part to herself.

She and the Meyvitaan dovah walked into the cockit, Sogaal walk up to the navigation system. The image shown the globe the same way it was shown on Vlad's computer. "Meyvitaan, this thing on the fritz. I don't think that we'll be able to…" "…Find Defiance. Don't worry your tiny little head sister, I got my map fixed from our old friend, Clockwork," Meyvitaan dovah reassured, then realized what he said, and knew that Sogaal had a smug smile plastered on her face. "Don't you even dare young lady," he demanded. "You're the one who said it, not me." Sogaal said with a bit laughter mixed in with her voice. The overgrown gecko, (Meyvitaan dovah: "grrrrrrrr") I mean the totally cool dragon, plugged himself into the planes system. The image of the map then became sharp, and more focus then it was before. Sogaal looked at the screen and asked, "Say Meyvitaan, you said that we were more or less on our home planet, what you mean by that?" She then looked toward the dragon waiting for an answer. Without looking toward the skunk, the Meyvitaan dovah open his mouth and began to explain.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

At Providence HQ Sonic and sally were still in their cell, but this time sonic was hook up to a machine that allowed his neural activity to be monitored (Also don't know what it called). A young woman was looking at the reading, and stated that she couldn't find if there was nothing out of the ordinary. "You're sure about that Doc?" Rex asked. "Not one hundred percent, there's nothing physically wrong with his brain. I don't think it's possibly to have multiply memories from alternate versions of a dimension." She said. "It might have something to with the anomaly from earlier doctor Holiday." Caesar said as he entered the room, with Nicole in his hand. "What makes you say that Caesar?" Rex asked, he then noticed then condition of his brother's hair. "Um, what with the hair style?" he asked.

A small spark of electricity arced acrossed Caesar's hair. "Experiment gone horribly wrong?" Rex concluded. NICOLE projected her lynx holo-image of herself "Whoa cool" Rex said with awe. NICOLE explained, "While Caesar was examining Sally's ring blades, I hacked into his computer to see if I could learn anything about our current whereabouts, and let's just say I accidently activated one of his inventions." "After we introduced ourselves, I checked Nicole memory banks, and discovered that the anomaly from earlier was very much similar to the event that Ben Tennyson passed through when he came to our world." Caesar continued, with his hair back to normal. "Meaning?" Rex and Sonic both asked at the same time.

"It means that at least both of worlds have…" Nicole started to explain, but stopped when Bobo entered the room and said, "Hey, White wants us in the War room. Something big happen." "Really, like what?" Rex asked. The monkey responded, "Not sure. Been too busy rigging agents Six's room." Bobo then chuckle. "Oh man, the minute he walks in his room, he'll be covered in tartar sauce." "Um, Bobo." Rex said while pointing behind Bobo. The monkey slowly turned behind to look behind him to see Six, Looking more annoyed than usual. Bobo was suddenly nervous and said, "Six, Didn't see you there. How have you been? Good? Good. See ya." Bobo then speed off almost as fast as sonic could, toward the War Room.

Later in the War Room, White Knight was briefing the group the situation, "Recently, we lost contact with a large convoy that was containing a magnet that is capable of safely removing the nanites out of any living thing." "Haven't we been having problems with communication ever since that big flash of light?" Rex questioned. White Knight continued, "We lost contact with the convoy shortly after we reestablish communication with it, but not before they reported seeing what seems to be a ship that crashed landed not far from their last known location."

The image on the screen change to show the Grineer ship crashed site, "This day is just getting weirder, and weirder isn't it?" Rex complained to himself. White continued, "A unit was sent to investigate, but we lost contact with them as soon as they reached the locating. Which is why I sending you and a team to investigate." "I could help." Everyone looked toward the source of the voice to see Sonic and Sally standing by one computer consoles. White Knight clearly wasn't happy and demanded, "How did those two…?!" Sonic interrupted him, and held up his hand, then said, "Let me stop you right there pasty dude, I could have easily busted out of that cage at any time. I just figure you guys could use my help. For example, I could run there and back before you know it, and I can handle myself in a fight."

White Knight considered this for a moment and gave in, "Fine, I'm sending both you and Rex, but no funny stuff. Understood?" "Got it." The hedgehog replied. "Why would anyone want with that kind magnet?" sally asked. "We were hoping to be able to use it to prevent someone from becoming an EVO, or cure an EVO that Rex couldn't. Just in case people do start becoming EVOs again," Dr. Holiday explained. "It most likely Gatlocke and his anarchist gang." Rex suggested, then thought about the crashed ship. That maybe its passengers were the one responsible for the providence agent's disappearance. "Well I'm tired of standing around, doing nothing. Time for some action." Sonic said just before speeding off out of the room. Sally had an irritated look her face when he came back a second later, the hedgehog then nervously asked, "So where the location again?" "He's a lot like you hotshot, incredibly impatient," Bobo sniped toward Rex. Rex glared toward the monkey.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Back at Gravity falls, more specifically the pines twin's room, Mable was shredding away letters that had pictures of both her, and a child with white hair inside of a heart, Tails was tinkering with a tablet-like device that was labeled MilesElectric on it, Dipper was looking through his journal, and Dani was walking back and forth with an annoyed look on her face. "AHHHHH, I'm so bored, I hate being coped up." She whined. "Hey maybe you can help destroy these creepy love letter that a creepy kid named Gideon sent me?" Mable asked with a hope etched in her voice. Suddenly a white ring appeared around Dani's waist. The rings then split in two, one went up her body, while the other went down the other way, transforming her into her ghost form. When the transformation was complete, Dani fire beam of green energy from her palm, and disintegrated the remaining pile of letters that Mabel has yet to shred. Mabel beamed with joy and astonishment.

"Wish I could do that." Mabel said excitedly. "Feel better?" Tails asked with a deadpanned look on his face. "A little bit." Dani answered half-heartily as she changed back into her human form. "Who's Gideon?" Tails asked the twins as soon as he finished tinkering with the Mileselectric. "A kid who's madly in love with my sister. He used to be loved by the entire town, now he's spending time in the county jail, when his fib fell apart in front of everyone he lied to." Dipper explained. "He sounds like…forget it." Dani said uncomfortably. Tails figured something was bothering the ghost-girl, but decided to not press the issue until later. Suddenly he heard the MilesElectric beeping. He look at it, and saw a red blip on the screen. Dipper noticed this and walk over to tails and noticed the blip on the screen and asked, "Hey tails what's up?" Dipper surprised Tails, causing him to jump, and looked towards Dipper, and looked toward him.

Tails calmed down and said, "Oh nothing much. It just that my Mileselectric, my invention right here, located a chaos emerald." Dipper had a confused look on his face, and as if reading the human child's mind, tail said, "A Chaos emerald is an item that hold magical powers, and there's a total of seven in all. According to my Mileselectric, it somewhere in the woods." Dani had hope written all over her face. Not wanting to stay coped up, she grabbed one tails' namesakes, and dragged him out thought the door. Dipper and Mabel winced everytime they heard a thud, as tails and Dani 'made' their way down the stairs. The twin went after the two, after they heard a nasty crash and hears a male teenager screamed "MY LEG!"

_**Only characters I own are my ocs which is Brad (Darkwing) , the Meyvitaan dovah who infiltrated eggman's base, Rebecca (Sogaal), and the mermaid. The rest belongs to their respected owners. Please review, criticism is welcomed, and appreciated**_. _**Sorry I haven't posted for a while. If you guys have any ideas let me know, it could be OC s or story ideas, post your ideas in the reviews, and they end up it the story. Meyvitaan dovah and Sogaal are not the official names of the characters, their English names will be introduced later on.**_


End file.
